Honeydukes
|Dernière=Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé, |Galerie= }} '''Honeydukes' est la boutique de confiseries de Pré-au-Lard tenue par Ambrosius Flume et son épouse. Description Bâtiment Le bâtiment compte en tout la boutique, la cave au sous-sol et la maison des propriétaires au-dessus. Boutique thumb|left|Les propriétaires dans leur boutique. D'innombrables étagères débordent des plus succulentes friandises. Les nougats moelleux, les cubes de glace à la noix de coco, les caramels dorés, les centaines de chocolats différents sont disposés en rangées nettes. Des tonneaux sont remplis de Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue et de Fizwizbiz. Les bonbons à "Effets spéciaux" occupent un mur : Bulles baveuses, fils dentaires à la menthe, Gnomes au poivre, Souris glacées, crapauds à la menthe, plumes en sucre et bonbons explosifs. Une pancarte indique les "Goûts bizarres" : sucettes parfumées au sang et Nids de Cafards. Cave La cave est remplie de caisses et de cageots. La poussière dissimule une trappe, entrée du passage secret. Un escalier de bois mène au rez-de-chaussée. Étage Ambrosius Flume et son épouse habitent au-dessus de la boutique. Produits vendus thumb|right|Un exemple des nombreuses confiseries disponibles. *Ananas confits *Baguettes magiques à la réglisse *Bonbons explosifs *Bulles baveuses *Caramel *Caramels dorés *Chocoballes *Chocogrenouilles *Chocolat *Crapauds à la menthe *Cubes de glace à la noix de coco *Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue *Fils dentaires à la menthe *Fizwizbiz *Fondants du Chaudron *Gnomes au poivre *Gommes de Limaces *Nids de Cafards *Nougats moelleux *Plumes en sucre *Souris glacées *Suçacides *Sucettes parfumées au sang *Sugared Butterfly Wings *Tooth-Splintering Strongmints Localisation et accès Honeydukes est situé dans la grand-rue de Pré-au-Lard, à proximité des Trois Balais. La boutique cache un accès à un passage secret dans sa cave. Même les propriétaires ne semblent pas soupçonner son existence. Le passage débouche à Poudlard, derrière la statue de la sorcière borgne. Histoire 1989 - 1993 thumb|left|Les [[jumeaux Weasley s'introduisent dans la cave de Honeydukes.]] Fred et George Weasley empruntent souvent le passage secret dissimulé derrière la statue de la sorcière borgne reliant Poudlard à la cave de Honeydukes. 1993 - 1994 Dans le Poudlard Express, Ron Weasley manifeste à Harry Potter et Hermione Granger sa hâte à visiter Pré-au-Lard et sa confiserie. Harry n'ayant pas l'autorisation de se rendre à Pré-au-Lard, Hermione lui promet de lui ramener des confiseries de chez Honeydukes, lors de la première visite fixée le jour d'Halloween. À leur retour, Ron verse sur les genoux de Harry une pluie de bonbons aux couleurs étincelantes, dont paquet de minuscules Gnomes au poivre et un échantillon gratuit du nouveau caramel. Bien que Ron et Hermione se soient gavés de bonbons, ils montrent un bon appétit lors du diner, reprenant de chaque plat. thumb|right|Honeydukes sous la neige aux alentours de [[Noël.]] Lorsque la deuxième visite est fixée, Hermione est ravie car elle va pouvoir acheter ses cadeaux de Noël et notamment elle prévoit de prendre des fils dentaires à la menthe pour ses parents. Harry est une déçu une nouvelle fois de ne pas pouvoir se rendre au village, lorsque les jumeaux Weasley lui font un cadeau inespéré, la carte du Maraudeur, et lui révèlent l'existence du passage secret. Harry s'empresse d'essayer et se retrouve dans la cave, où il doit se cacher à l'arrivée d'Ambrosius Flume, descendu chercher des confiseries, dont des Gommes de Limaces demandées par son épouse. Enfin dans la boutique, il étouffe un rire en imaginant son cousin Dudley Dursley, très gourmand, dans la boutique très achalandée en friandises. Il observe toutes les variétés disponibles et s'approche subrepticement de Ron et Hermione, très surpris de sa présence. Ils quittent la boutique lorsque leurs achats sont terminés et Harry y revient, dans un état second après avoir surpris une conversation aux Trois Balais, pour reprendre le passage secret en sens inverse. Lors du premier cours privé sur le sortilège du Patronus, Remus Lupin a prévu pour Harry une barre du meilleur chocolat de chez Honeydukes. Après la victoire de Gryffondor contre Serdaigle, Fred et George se rendent chez Honeydukes par le passage secret et reviennent avec plusieurs sacs de friandises. 1994 - 1995 Avant la première tâche, Harry accompagne Hermione à Pré-au-Lard, caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité pour ne pas entendre parler de l'article de Rita Skeeter. En sortant de chez Honeydukes où ils ont acheté de gros chocolats à la crème, Hermione se sent dévisagée car les gens pensent qu'elle parle toute seule. Au même instant, Rita et Bozo sortent des Trois Balais et Harry se plaque contre la paroi de Honeydukes pour éviter un coup de sac.Dans la version française, il est indiqué qu'il se plaque contre la façade du pub mais la version originale parle bien du mur de chez Honeydukes : "Harry backed into the wall of Honeydukes to stop Rita Skeeter from hitting him with her crocodile-skin handbag." En cours de soins aux créatures magiques, Rubeus Hagrid organise un jeu où il promet une récompense à celui qui déterrera le plus de pièces d'or avec un Niffleur. Ron remporte le prix, une énorme tablette de chocolat de chez Honeydukes. 1995 - 1996 Ron et Hermione offrent à Harry pour son anniversaire deux grosses boîtes de chocolats de chez Honeydukes. En colère contre ses amis, il les jette. 1996 - 1997 Le trio se rend à Pré-au-Lard où ils découvrent la boutique Zonko condamnée par des planches. Ron tend la main vers Honeydukes, qui est ouvert et même bondé. Horace Slughorn s'y trouve, un grand sac d'ananas confits serré contre lui, et entame la conversation avec Harry, qui fait tout pour l'éviter depuis un certain temps. Secrets du tournage thumb|right|La boutique Honeydukes dans [[Le Monde ensorcelé de Harry Potter.]] *De nouvelles confiseries ont été introduites et tous les paquets ont été créés par Miraphora Mina et Eduardo Lima. *La cave de Honeydukes est plus propre que celle décrite dans le livre, car elle sert ici à Ambrosius Flume à préparer ses confiseries. *Les bonus du film Harry Potter et le prisonnier d'Azkaban comportent une visite de Honeydukes, qui se termine par le départ des jumeaux Weasley par la cave. * Afin d'éviter que les acteurs ne mangent les bonbons présents dans le magasin, l'équipe leur raconte que les confiseries sont recouvertes d'un vernis, ce qui est faux. Apparitions Livres= *''Harry Potter et le prisonnier d'Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu'' *''Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix'' *''Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé'' *''Harry Potter et l'Enfant Maudit'' |-| Films= *''Harry Potter et le prisonnier d'Azkaban (film)'' *''Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort : 2ème partie'' |-| Jeux= *''LEGO Harry Potter : Années 1 à 4'' *''LEGO Harry Potter'' |-| Lieux= *''Le Monde ensorcelé de Harry Potter'' |-| Sites internet= *''Pottermore'' Notes et références de:Honigtopf en:Honeydukes es:Honeydukes fi:Hunajaherttua it:Mielandia pl:Miodowe Królestwo pt-br:dedos de Mel ru:Сладкое королевство Catégorie:Boutique Catégorie:Pré-au-Lard